When is a different Sky
by 97fizhy03dt
Summary: AU Nana y Iemitsu Sawada trabajan en CEDEF, cuando su hija tenia apenas un año se las arrebataron, han pasado 14 años desde entonces, ¿Que pasó con ella? ¿Como es ahora? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en las cabezas de todos, ahora que por fin la encontraron tendrán que esperar un poco mas para poder reunirse con ella de nuevo. -¡Ciaossu!, soy el tutor asesino Reborn- -¿¡Qué?-
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Sicilia, Italia**

En una tranquila tarde del 14 de Octubre del XXXX, en la mansión Vongola, la famiglia más poderosa de la mafia, se pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

–¡Felicidades Iemitsu!– escucho a su jefe mientras le ponía su mano sobre el hombro –Gracias Nono– le respondió sonriendo, un minuto después vieron al doctor saliendo de la habitación –Felicitaciones, pueden pasar a ver a la nueva madre e integrante de la familia–

Cuando entraron a la habitación lo primero que vieron fue a Nana con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos –Es una niña– les dijo con una sonrisa y con lágrimas de felicidad

–Es tan pequeña– fue lo único que salió de la boca de Iemitsu en un murmullo casi inaudible

Nono estaba sonriendo encantado por la escena, esa tarde una nueva integrante se unió a la familia, momentos más tarde los amigos más cercanos fueron a ver a la pequeña y a felicitar a los nuevos padres

–¿Y cuál es su nombre?– pregunto un bebé con unas distintivas patillas rizadas, con una sonrisa en sus labios respondió Nana –Su nombre es– se detuvo para voltear a ver a su pequeña hija dormir tranquilamente

–Rika–

* * *

Bueno emm... ¿Hola? este es mi primer fic, así que por favor no sean crueles conmigo :)

Ahora se que se han de preguntar ¿Rika? y sip Rika es el nombre de Fem Tsuna ahora dirán ¿Porque? pues porque como que no me gusta que le pongan Tsunahime, Tsumi, Tsunami(LOL), Natsumi(admito que ese esta lindo) o que le dejen el Tsunayoshi ¬¬ o también Tsunako bueno ese en mi opinión es el mas aceptable porque se supone que el "ko" significa algo así como mujer o femenino ¿no?

Aparte de lo anterior quería dejar en claro que como es un **AU** es probable que **no siga** la **cronología original** , que haya **OCC's** y **OC's** y que haya una que otra incoherencia y rareza producto de mi cabeza:3

Dejen un review si les gustó(que no creo porque el prologo no dice nada XD) y si no también para ver en que puedo mejorar :)

Bye-Bi~

Pd. ¡Denme una oportunidad!


	2. ¿¡Me secuestraron?

¡Hola! Antes quiero agradecerles por esos 5 Favs y los 3 Follows :) me hicieron feliz de ver que hay quienes de verdad me están dando una oportunidad si alguien todavía no me la ha dado dénmela mi meta es que se entretenga leyendo y no hacerles perder su tiempo.

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 1 -** **¿¡** **Me secuestraron!?**

* * *

 **14 a** **ñ** **os despu** **é** **s**

 **Nanimori, Jap** **ó** **n**

Era un día soleado, el cielo estaba tan claro ni una sola nube en el cielo el día perfecto para salir y hacer un buen picnic, lástima que era miércoles por la mañana y eso solo significaba una cosa...

–Aaaah, no quiero ir a la escuela, pero no tengo de otra– decía Rika una chica de pelo medio largo castaño y ojos color chocolate.

–Tranquila Ri-chan, hoy salimos temprano– dijo tratando de consolarla, su única amiga Milly una chica unos 5cm más alta que ella de cabello negro largo y ojos café oscuro.

–Ya lo sé Mi-chan*suspiro*es solo que creo que hoy no debí salir de casa– dijo un tanto preocupada e intranquila.

–Ri... ¿acaso es otro de esos presentimientos tuyos?– respondió igual de preocupada y la respuesta de Rika fue un suspiro uno largo.

Y justo llegaron a la escuela –¡Vaya! La escuela se ve completamente diferente desde que Hibari-san se fue a quien sabe dónde– dijo Milly totalmente sorprendida –no importa que ya haya pasado dos semanas– mirando a su alrededor –es imposible acostumbrarse a este... este… desastre–

Y es que era la mejor palabra para definir el lugar por donde pasaban por que solo faltaba que metieran animales a la escuela de verdad es que ¿de dónde sacaron la extensión para conectar esas bocinas!? ¡Esperen! ¿¡De dónde sacaron esas bocinas!? Y es que los maestros también medio festejaban la partida del Comité Disciplinario ¡Dios! Ese era su profesor de matemáticas y ¡estaba bailando!

Decidiendo ignorar las mini fiestas del primer y segundo piso y el aparente partido de fútbol en el tercero los del salón 1-A vs 1-C ¿Cómo metieron las porterías de las canchas? Bueno eso no era incumbencia de ellas continuaron a su salón en el tercer piso ¡el horror!

–¿¡por qué tiene que haber tantas escaleras!?– Grito Rika en estos momentos como lamentaba tener tan poca condición física –¿quieres descansar?– con una sonrisa de consideración le pregunto Milly –tranquila, solo falta el pasillo y llegamos al salón no te preocu–

Se cortó de repente al ver el bote de basura –¡oh! Ri... tus cosas– y ahí en el bote de basura estaban los libros de Rika y es que desde que el Comité se retiró el acoso escolar había aumentado para ella ¡vamos! Que le rompieron el candado de su casillero

–No te preocupes Mi-chan– dijo con una sonrisa –esta bi-no, no lo está– la corto Milly –Mi-chan– respondió Rika con una sonrisa que seguía diciendo que estaba bien y no se preocupara, resignada la ayudo a sacar y limpiar sus libros

–¡Oh vaya si es Dame-Rika!– y ahí venia el grupo de matones y matonas –¡vaya! Sabía que eras una inútil, pero mira que confundir tu locker con el bote de basura– voltea hacia el bote con una sonrisa burlona –te superaste a ti misma– decía Sara una de las populares –Sara, deja de hacerte la inocente bien sabemos que fuiste tú y tu grupito de lame botas– dijo Milly acusadoramente y bastante cabreada

–¡Hey! A quien llamas lame botas– le gritó uno de los del grupo y en eso sonó la campana para dar inicio sin más todos dejaron sus fiestas y partidos para tomar clase, sorprendente que todavía den clases, y sin opción entraron a sus respectivos salones y esto era una mañana normal para Rika.

Y así sin que lo notase llego al fin la escuela.

–Ah~ por fin fuera– decía Rika con una sonrisa boba –Ri-chan– oh vaya ese tono no le gustaba venia una reprimenda –¿sí?, Mi-chan– Milly sin apartar su mirada de ella suspira en resignación por segunda vez en el día –no te entiendo ¿sabes? Te pueden decir lo que sea y tú no te defenderás, tienes que defenderte, mira sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho pero no puedo ver cómo te hacen todo eso y tú no me dejas hacer nada para ayudarte, sé que no quieres que tenga problemas pero ¿cómo puedo llamar me tu amiga si no me dejas ayudar?–

Y ese fue uno de esos momentos en los que Mi-chan actuaba de forma madura –lo siento Mi-chan– y al igual que el discurso de siempre esa fue la respuesta de siempre acompañada de una carita triste y como si hubiera pateado a un cachorrito, Milly se sintió mal

–Ah,¡Ri-chan! ¡Mira! vamos por un helado ¿sí?–

–Sip–

Y con una sonrisa cada una a punto de cruzar la calle viene de la nada un carro negro polarizado a toda velocidad deteniéndose enfrente de ellas de forma brusca –Pero que– y de repente el mal presentimiento volvió

Unos sujetos en traje salieron del auto –¿tú eres Rika Natsuhiko?– dijo serio y con miedo lo único hizo fue asentir –Vendrás con nosotros– y habiendo dicho eso la tomo del brazo bruscamente queriendo meterla al carro –¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Rika!– desesperada y gritando Milly quería agarrar a Rika y jalar la hacia ella pero un arma le apunto a la cabeza paralizando la del miedo y Rika presintiendo que querían apretar el gatillo hizo algo que no pensó hacerle a su amiga, la pateo en el estómago para que evitara el disparo, Milly estática por ambas acciones no pudo hacer más que observar cómo se llevaban a su amiga.

–¡RIIKAAA!–

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta no apareció Reborn, Nana, Iemitsu, Nono o alguien mas pero no se preocupen en el siguiente se los regreso unos tardaran mas pero se los regresare.

Y ahora se preguntaran ¿quien es Milly y Sara? yo les dije que habría OC's (U.U)r advertidos iban, pongamos que Sara es por así decirlo el remplazo de Mochida porque como se habrán dado cuenta aquí nuestra pequeña Rika no es alguien atlética _-Tsuna tampoco y aun así lo enfrento, a fuerzas pero lo hizo-_ y pues como que para molestar a una chica tiene que ser una chica no es lo mismo si lo hace un hombre o el intento de hombre, y porque ese nombre pues... no se me ocurrió uno mejor XD es que quería un nombre como de presumida o creída y mi cerebro automáticamente me dijo "Sara" fue tipo revelación divina pero en serio no se me ocurrió uno mejor si alguien se llama Sara le pido perdón u.u y si tienen un nombre mejor acepto sugerencia mientras finjamos que es nombre japones y de creída, pasando al siguiente punto seria Milly nombre completo Milliana y bueno... a ella la verán mas seguido por lo que no diré nada mas XD

* * *

 **¿Que hora es? ¡Hora de responder Reviews! *todos se emocionan***

 **nicole o.0** **:** ¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad! la historia puede que avance lento pero el pasado de Rika es interesante-para mi lo fue-

 **Hanasaki95:** ¡Hola a ti también! Como tu dices es el comienzo te prometo que después se pondrá mejor :)

 **LuvyDragon:** Tienes razón Iemitsu estaba apunto de llorar pero se aguanto como el macho pecho peludo que es XD

1) Si, Nana esta en la mafia con Iemitsu ambos trabajan en CEDEF digamos que Nana si sabe defenderse y le da sus golpes a Iemitsu cuando hace su tonterias o intenta escapar del papeleo XD

2)Mmmm... pues no porque Nana ya sabe y Rika pues... digamos que no tiene de otra digo aun si hubiera estado con ellos es como imposible ocultar le a tu hija que trabajas en la mafia, se habría criado en Italia, habría entrenado desde joven y etc seria una Rika totalmente diferente

¿Te deje con curiosidad? ay :3 espero haberte dejado con mas X3 Tu también cuídate y gracias podre actualizar a gusto mientras este de vacaciones después ya veremos :s

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero y disfrutaran este cap y que les gustara :)

Bye-bi~

 _Pd. Me acabo de dar cuenta que les hice un super time skip de 14 años XD_


	3. Rescate

**Capítulo 2 – Rescate**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, solo podía oír pasos de vez en cuando y una que otra conversación en un idioma que no entendía. Creo que quede inconsciente unos momentos, así que no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Me tienen atada de manos y pies, como si estar amordazada y vendada de ojos no fuera suficiente.

 **BANG BANG**

 _Escucho disparos, parece que cada vez están mas cerca ¿¡moriré_ _en fuego cruzado!? Yo también te quiero Dios._

 **PUM**

Creo que abrieron la puerta del cuarto donde estoy, escucho pasos acercándose y también palabras en un idioma que no entiendo, genial.

—¿Estas bien? kora— _creo que la pregunta es hacia mí_ _pero no entiendo lo que dice y aunque lo hiciera ¿¡es que no se da cuenta que estoy amordazada!?_

—Idiota— _¡oh! parece que era la voz de ¿una niña? Bueno, la voz anterior también sonó_ _como la de un niño_ —¿¡No ves que esta amordazada!?— no sé por qué pero le doy razón a esa niña, pero en serio me gustaría saber que dicen, _¡oh! Parece que alguien me va a quitar el trapo de la boca ¡Sí! ¡Y la venda también! ¡Me desataron! Te quiero Dios, esta vez cero sarcasmo._

Y lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos fue un chico como de mi edad y un par de niños como de cinco con armas... _¿Qué? Esperen los niños tienen armas ¡eso no es normal!_ —¿Estas bien?— me preguntó el chico pero de nuevo no entendí lo que me dijo, que frustración. —¿Es muda? kora— dijo el niño, _para ser un niño habla muy bien o eso supongo porque no lo entiendo_ —Disculpen, no entiendo lo que me dicen— les dije cuando vi que me miraban fijamente.

—¡Oh! Hablas japonés— solo asentí en afirmación —¿te encuentras bien? Por cierto mi nombre es Basil— _con que Basil eh_ —si estoy bien, me llamo Rika— dije mientras aceptaba su mano para levantarme.

—Eso es bueno— eso lo dijo la niña —Ella es Lal Mirch— después volteó a ver al niño —y él es Collonelo— solo asentí pero de verdad _¿qué_ _hacen unos niños con armas?... siento que estoy aceptando esto muy fácil..._

—Afuera hay médicos que te atenderán— dijo Basil mientras me guiaba a la salida... de verdad lo estoy tomando muy fácil

Cuando salí lo primero que vi fueron varias camionetas negras y ¿una limosina? Había muchas personas vestidas de traje negro, realmente debería de sentir miedo o algo pero en verdad no siento nada de eso, sin darme cuenta Basil me llevo hasta un hombre en bata de doctor... supongo que él es el doctor, tiene cara de depravado... de verdad que me pasa.

—¡Oh eres muy linda!— confirmado es un depravado —¿eh?- y esa fue mi respuesta inteligente —bien vamos a empezar, ¿te duele algo?— también tiene cara de vago —eh no— que extraño de repente me siento mareada, el sujeto me está sujetando de los hombros se ve un poco desesperado —¡Rika-dono!¿te dieron a beber algo?¿te inyectaron algo?— ese fue Basil —¿nos estas escuchando?— todo es borroso —¡oye!— todo es oscuro.

* * *

 _Todo es oscuro, estoy en algo blando como una cama... ¿cama? ¡Es verdad! ¡Me rescataron! ¡Unos bebés y un chico! ¡CON ARMAS!_

Se levantó muy bruscamente para mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que efectivamente estaba en una cama.

 **TOC TOC**

Un hombre en traje entro a la habitación —¡Hola! ¿cómo te encuentras?— dijo con una sonrisa —Bi-Bien— le respondió la chica

—Mi nombre es Ganauche ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Después de te hayas cambiado claro, hay alguien que quiere verte— me dijo dando una sonrisa amable

—¿Alguien quiere verme? ¿Quién? ¡No, espera! ¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Que pasó!?—le empecé a hacer muchas preguntas a la vez, me sentí tan asustada ¿quién no lo estaría si despierta en un lugar desconocido? _Hmmm es la segunda vez que me pasa._

—Por favor cálmate— me dio una sonrisa un tanto nervioso —cuando te cambies te guiaré a la oficina de mi jefe, él es quien quiere hablar contigo— esta vez su sonrisa era menos nerviosa pero había algo en su mirada no sé lo que era pero puedo decir que había una mezcla de ¿alegría y tristeza?

Salió de la habitación, me ha dicho que estará afuera esperando

En la mesita de noche estaba un cambio de ropa era una playera blanca que hacia juego con un chaleco holgado negro, combinado con un short negro y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta mi rodilla.

Termine de cambiar me y salí de la habitación, ahí estaba el esperando tal y como dijo, me dio una sonrisa y me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, caminamos por unos pasillos de vez en cuando había ventas unas muy grandes y pude ver unos retratos, debajo tenían una placa con algo escrito ¿me pregunto qué dirán?

 **TOC TOC**

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a unas puertas dobles en cuanto la persona dentro dio el permiso a Ganauche-san abrió la puerta

—¡Oh Ganauche! Muchas gracias por traerla hasta aquí— era un ancianito, tenía una sonrisa muy amable —De nada Nono— _¿eh?_ —¿Nono?— _ups lo dije sin pensar_

—Significa noveno, Rika-chan— _¿cómo sabe esta persona mi nombre?_

—Me retiro Nono—

—Ah gracias Ganauche— volteo a verme —Por favor toma asiento— asentí y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, después el también tomo asiento frente a mí, desde entonces hemos estado en silencio uno cómodo en realidad

—Dime…— le preste atención parecía importante —…¿tienes hambre?— mis ojos se abrieron como platos y solo pude parpadear pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

 **GRUÑIDO**

 _Qué_ _vergüenza_ —Ajaja vamos al comedor debí pedir que te llevaran algo de comida a tu habitación— _ahora que lo pienso no he comido desde… ¿Eh? ¿Desde? ¿Cuánto tiempo me secuestraron? Aparte de eso no se quiénes son estas personas pero…_ —Por aquí Rika-chan— _creo…_ —¡Ah! no sabía que estabas aquí—

Deteniendo sus pensamientos Rika levanto a la vista no se había dado cuenta pero ya habían llegado al comedor eran una gran habitación con un gran ventanal pero lo que capto toda la atención de Rika fue un bebe de patillas rizadas que se encontraba arriba de la mesa, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos antes de que Nono hablara

—Rika-chan—

—S-Si—

—Me gustaría presentarte a- no pudo terminar pues su frase fue cortada por él bebe

—Si no le importa Nono preferiría presentarme yo mismo— con el asentimiento de Nono dirigió su mirada a Rika, tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlona mientras decía

—¡Ciaossu! Dame-Rika, soy el tutor asesino Reborn—

 _¿¡Qué!?_

* * *

¡Hola! :) Lo prometido es deuda y les regrese a Reborn y Nono y otros mas que de seguro no esperaban ( UvU)r jeje como se habrán dado cuenta hay unos efectos de sonido I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E-S que están para morirse de la envidia XD

Y si al principio Lal, Colonello y Basil estaban hablando en Italiano

Y sin mas preámbulos llego el momento mas esperado por todos *redoble de tambores* a responder sus reviews ¡Yeeeiii! *todos se emocionan*

* * *

 **Zona de Respuestas a Reviews**

* * *

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Creo que ya vimos que mejoraron rápido XD Gracias por leer mi fic espero y continues haciendo lo ;)

 **Guest:** Pues... lo hará como se supone debe reaccionar

 **LuvyDragon:** Esto nos demuestra que no debemos de tomar al Comité Disciplinario a la ligera ;) el porque de su ausencia lo dire después pero fue por una fuerza mayor ( ò.ó) y si Rika es muy mona, es una monada, es una pan de Dios,  ella es incapaz de hacer le daño a una mosca (UvU) ¿Tienes una compañera que te sermonea? jeje si hubiera sido raro ._.

 **Hanasaki95:** Sip Milly es su unica amiga, si quieres saber con quien vive tendrás que esperar algunos caps pars que lo sepas ;) lo contare después en flashback :D Gracias por tus ánimos :3

* * *

El proximo cap es el que mas ganas tengo de subir de los que tengo escritos y es que me gusto mucho como me quedo la ultima parte :D ¿spoiler? llega Gokudera :3 fans de Gokudera esperen el proximo ;3

Bye-bi~


	4. De bombas, balas y llanto

**Capítulo 3-De bombas, balas y llanto**

* * *

 _¿¡QUE!? ¿Dijo asesino? Un bebé_ _no debería de decir eso, ni si quiera creo que debería de hablar así_

—Reborn hubiera preferido decírselo de una forma menos impactante— se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz mientras lo decía.

—D-Decirme ¿qué?— en ese momento Rika sintió desconcierto y por motivos que desconocía también podía sentir ¿emoción?

 **2 días después  
Nanimori, Japón**

 **RING RING**

El profesor Nezu entra al salón gritando —¡Siéntense y guarden silencio!—rápidamente los alumnos van a sus asientos, aclarando se la garganta vuelve a hablar —Clase, hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo, viene de Italia así que les pido que sean amables con él, ¡Pasa!—

Un chico de pelo plateado entra al aula con el ceño fruncido, llevando varios anillos y collares adornados con calaveras, su uniforme lo portaba de manera desarreglada, en resumen tiene pinta de gánster-pandillero.

—Por favor preséntate—

—Tch, mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato—

Obtuvo dos reacciones diferentes, por parte de las chicas se escucharon murmullos como: "Es tan sexy" "Hay que hacer un club de fans" y demasiados "Kyaaa~"

Solo una chica pareció inmune o más bien no le prestó atención

Y los chicos... pues digamos que la mente de todos o la mayoría -el ídolo y capitán de baseball está dormido- tuvo un único pensamiento y fue: "Da miedo"

El chico miro por el lugar como buscando algo o a alguien, y por la molestia que se vio en su cara no lo encontró —Pasa a tomar asiento— de mala gana el chico comenzó su camino hasta su asiento hasta que...

 **TOC TOC**

—Perdón, se me hizo tarde—

—¡RIKA!—

Voltee a ver a quien dijo eso y vi a Mi-chan tenía una cara de alivio, vino corriendo hacia mí, me dio un abrazo rápido para soltar me —Rika ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te amenazaron? !RESPONDE!— _Lo haría si dejaras un espacio para contestar_ pensé mientras me bajaba una gota de sudor.

—E-Estoy bien, enserio— le di una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que no me creía del todo pero me regreso la sonrisa.

 **COF COF**

—Señoritas si ya terminaron les molestaría tomar asiento y dejar de interrumpir— Nezu tenía un cara de molestia enorme, los demás murmuraban cosas sobre Rika como: "¡Hey! ¿No dijo Milliana que la secuestraron?" "Creí que había muerto" "De seguro la dejaron ir después de ver lo inútil que es" "¿Quién querría a alguien tan inútil como ella?"

A pesar de que Rika escuchaba a la perfección los murmullos no dijo nada simplemente se sentó en silencio, mientras tanto el alumno nuevo-y olvidado- observaba la situación en silencio después paso a ver a Rika tomo su asiento detrás de ella y así transcurrió el primer período.

 **RING RING**

Todos se levantaron a platicar con sus compañeros y amigos, Michelle tratando de interrogar a su amiga sobre lo que le había pasado entonces Gokudera se levantó y fue directo hacia ellas -tampoco es que estuvieran lejos digo unos pasos de distancia- parando se enfrente de Rika.

—¡Hey!— _¡Que brusco!_ —te veo detrás de la escuela en el almuerzo— _... ¿Qué?_ Regreso a su lugar...

—¿Lo conoces?—

—No, no lo conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre— _Es mas no lo recuerdo ¿estaba aquí antes?_

 _—_ Es verdad llegaste tarde—

—¿Eh?—

—Es un nuevo estudiante, viene de Italia, su nombre es Gokudera Hayato, llego hoy—

—¡Oh!— esa fue su reacción formando una 'O' con la boca

Las clases volvieron a iniciar y durante todo el rato Rika sintió la mirada del chico nuevo en su espalda... de forma continua... y penetrante... _¿¡Que no va a prestar atención!?_

Cuando acabo la escuela no tuvo más remedio que ir... a quien engaña se iría de ahí, no lo conoce y con esa apariencia menos se iba encontrar con él a solas _Si lo mejor es irm-_ ¡AY!—

—Dame-Rika iras y te encontrarás con él, tienes que saber que quiere—

—¡Reborn! - _¿porque me tiene que patear? ¿No puede llegar a hablarme como una persona normal? —_ Pero si hago eso no es divertido— pone cara inocente

—Si claro, aún así no iré—

—No es digno de un jefe de la mafia hacer esperar a los demás—

—Ya te lo dije no quiero ser- no pudo terminar su frase al ser interrumpida por Reborn —Dijiste que no estabas segura, en ningún momento lo negaste—

—…—Tomó ese silencio para continuar

—Podrías perder una buena oportunidad— Rika solo lo miró dudando —Si no vas…— _Si no voy ¿¡Que!? ¡Dilo!_ Reborn oculto sus ojos en su federa mostrando le una sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento, a Rika le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y esta vez de verdad sin más remedio hizo su camino a la parte trasera de la escuela.

—...No esta— miró de reojo a Reborn con una mirada que decía 'vine a perder el tiempo'

—Por fin llegas— el peli plateado tenía una cara de disgusto —Reborn-san, ¿es cierto que si la derroto me volveré el Décimo Vongola?— Rika amplió sus ojos ante la noticia y volteó a ver rápidamente a Reborn

—Es cierto— _¿¡Que!? Me está viendo_ —Pelearan por el título— _¿¡QUE!?_  
—Reborn no hablas en serio ¿No? ¿Que no ves? ¡Me puede matar!— siendo presa del pánico Rika solo pudo ver a Reborn alejarse del 'campo de batalla'

—¡Bien!— el estudiante saco dinamita de quien sabe dónde listo para arrojarlo

 _¿¡Dinamita!? ¡Voy a morir!_ —¡Espera!— agitó sus manos desesperadamente —Seguro podemos resolver esto hablando, no hay necesidad de pelear— _además_ _¿¡En serio pelearas contra mí!? Soy una chica, soy débil y frágil_

—Dame-Rika, deja esos pensamientos cobardes a un lado y pelea—

—¡No quiero morir!— Vi como comenzaba a lanzarme la dinamita y empecé a 'esquivar' lo mejor que pude.

 **BOOM**

–Kyaaa–

—¡Double Bomb!—

 **BOOM BOOM**

—¡KYAAA!— Rika sigue corriendo mientras a su atacante se le podía ver una vena resaltada —Maldición ¡DEJA DE CORRER!— la pobre se detuvo -a distancia segura obviamente- y volteó a verlo —¿dejaras de atacarme?—casi gritando

La vena se hizo más grande —¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!—

—¡Entonces no!— corrió de nuevo para evitar las múltiples bombas

En algún punto la batalla perdió seriedad, parecía que estaban jugando, básicamente era quien se cansaba primero si el de lanzar bombas -o que se le acabasen- o ella de correr -que parecía lo más probable-, hasta que…

—¡Triple Bomb!— un movimiento desesperado por parte del bombardero y a la vez peligroso -estúpido- sin poder agarrar del todo las bombas en sus manos algunas cayeron a su lado —¡Maldición!— _Voy a morir aquí_ aceptando su destino cayo de rodillas cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando la explosión

—¡APAGARE LAS BOMBAS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!—

 ** _Unos segundos antes…_**

 ** _—_** ¡Triple Bomb!— _¿¡De dónde saca tantas bombas!?_ Sentí que debía detenerme y voltee a verlo cuando lo hice vi que había bombas a su alrededor y no trato de moverse —¡MUEVETE!—

—Dame-Rika, sálvalo con tu última voluntad—

—¡NO! ¡No dispares! ¡No dispares! ¡No dis-

 **Bang**

—¡REBORN! ¡APAGARE LAS BOMBAS CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!— y con ese grito salió su ropa y ella hacia el idio- quiero decir inmóvil chico a una velocidad inhumana, apagando con éxito la última de ellas

—¡SALVADO!— suspiro después de haberlo hecho al mismo tiempo que se apagaba la llama de su cabeza, en algún momento el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, antes de que Rika pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien el peli plateado la sorprendió con un grito

—¡DECIMA! ¡Usted es la mejor!— _…Que…_ —¡Usted y nadie más merece el puesto de Decima Vongola!— la pobre solo parpadea —¡Por favor!— la toma de la mano y se arrodilla ante ella —¡Permítame ser su mano derecha!— Rika juro que al chico le salieron orejas y cola de perro, y si eso no era suficiente tenia estrellas en los ojos —Yo, Gokudera Hayato, prometo dar mi vida y velar por su seguridad—

—Bien hecho Dame-Rika ya tienes a tu primer subordinado— saliendo de su escondite en los árboles y viendo la cara de Rika de no entender nada –Gokudera Hayato, también conocido como Smokin Bomb Hayato, ha perdido la pelea y como dicen las reglas el perdedor se convierte en el subordinado del ganador, en este caso serias tu—

—Aah— regresando su atención a su auto proclamada mano derecha —Pero yo preferiría que fuéramos amigos y puedes decirme Rika no es necesario-Me niego— la corto —sería una falta de respeto de mi parte— _Olvide que daba miedo_

Una ráfaga de viento paso provocándole un escalofrío

—Brrr que frío ¡Ah!— y con espanto volteo a verse así misma dándose cuenta de su incómoda situación

—¡KYAAAA!—grito al mismo tiempo que hacia un triste intento de cubrirse

—Mi ropa— en un tono muy pero MUY lastimero, y después recordó que había un chico enfrente de ella que al parecer tampoco se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de su jefa.

—¡NO MIRES!—

—¡Tome esto!— le dio a la pobre chica en ropa interior su camiseta mientras miraba hacia otro lado, sin pensarlo dos veces rápidamente se puso la prenda cubriéndose, como el chico era más alto le quedaba grande —Ya puedes voltear— con un sonrojo enorme.

 **Silencio**

—¿La viste?—

—¿Eh?—

—Mi ropa interior, la viste— dejo de preguntar para afirmarlo con el sonrojo todavía presente y una mirada un tanto acusadora que parecía más un puchero acompañado de unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—¡No para nada!— el chico trato desesperadamente de negar un hecho, la vio, sí, había visto a su nueva y futura jefa en ropa interior.

 **SNIFF SNIFF**

Y ahora estaba llorando —Te *sniff* di*sniff*je que *sniff* no la *sniff* dispa*sniff*ra*sniff*ras— y entre llantos comenzó a quejarse con Reborn

—Yo no acepto ordenes de ti, solo de Nono— Reborn estaba complacido con los resultados, había adquirido un miembro a la familia, además él no podía hacer nada ese era un efecto secundario de la bala, no era su culpa, así como tampoco era su culpa que la chica decidiera usar ropa interior de líneas blancas y azules con la cara de un conejo.

—Por favor Decima no llore— tratando desesperadamente de convencer a su jefa de que no vio nada y de que dejara de llorar, pero…

—¡Waaaaaah!—

…solo lloró mas

 **Tormenta adquirida**

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Feliz Noche Buena, Navidad, Día de los inocentes, Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes! (atrasados pero la intensión es lo que cuenta ¿No?)

Tarde en subir el cap porque no me decidía si agregar la primera experiencia de Rika con la bala finalmente decidí que no quedaba meter eso en este cap así que lo subiré en otro :)

Pero les traje un regalo a parte del cap y es responder sus review que aun si son poquitos esos poquitos me hacen feliz :')

* * *

 **Respuestas=Regalos**

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Siento decepcionarte ya que por el momento solo veremos a Rika, a Nana y Iemitsu los veremos mas adelante n.n

 **LuvyDragon:** Jaja n.n' si bueno ya sabes típico de Reborn, yo tampoco creo que sea suave con ella .-. te prometo que se la va a dar ;)

 **Hanasaki95:** Ya ves no tardo mucho en torturarla -un poco- ya la pateo y la hizo quedar en ropa interior, solo falta que toda la escuela la vea así XD

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan review :3 y también por darle la oportunidad a este fic

Bye-Bi~


	5. De beisbol y fresas

**Capitulo 4 - De beisbol y fresas**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

—¡Buenos días, Decima!—

—Buenos días, Hayato— le dio una sonrisa un poco nerviosa —Umm… ¿Como supiste donde vivo?—

...el bombardero estaba fuera del edificio donde vivía.

—Yo se lo dije Dame-Rika— vino de la nada a patearla —¡Ahh!—

—Decima ¿Se encuentra bien?— ayudando a su jefa a levantarse —Si... creo—

—Decima—

—¿Si?— mientras se sacudía el polvo.

—No pensé que se hospedara en un hotel—

—¿Uh?— volteando a ver el edificio —Umm si, lo siento es que me acabo de mudar hace poco— _Hace tres días en realidad_ —no estoy muy acostumbrada a pensar que vivo aquí, umm te dije que podías decirme Rika, Hayato— mientras comenzaron su camino a la escuela.

—Eso sería una falta de respeto de mi parte—

Casi como resignando se paso a otro asunto —No tenias que venir a escoltarme hasta la escuela—

—Décima podría haber asesinos tras de usted— Rika se puso un poco pálida al escuchar eso —y mi deber como su mano derecha es protegerla—

—Cre-creo que exageras— de repente sintió un peso extra en su cabeza, y pudo ver de reojo a —Reborn—

—Gokudera tiene razón, podría haber asesinos tratando de deshacerse de ti para tener tu puesto— la pobre solo se puso mas azul si es que era posible.

El resto del camino fue en un silencio cómodo hasta que estaban a unos pasos de la escuela y…

 **CRASH**

Escucharon como se rompió una ventana, se acercaron a la entrada y vieron ¿una fiesta? Serpentinas, globos, confeti, comida, música, baile, risas y diversión-ahora romper ventanas es divertido- en definitiva estaban de fiesta

—Es una escuela muy animada— al peli plateado le escurría sudor ante la escena.

—No siempre es así, cuando vuelva el CD, pareciera que esto nunca ocurrió— mientras subían las escaleras hacia su salón —¿CD?— preguntó algo confundido.

—Comité Disciplinario— le respondió Milly que llego de la nada —el presidente del Comité salió de la ciudad hace un mes y con el todo el Comité se fue, desde entonces estamos así— señalando detrás de ella donde unos chicos jugaban fútbol en el pasillo.

—Hola Mi-chan— le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ri-chan ¿Te hizo algo?— _¿Eh?_ —¿acaso te amenazó?— volteó a ver a Hayato, hizo lo mismo, y por algún motivo tuvo un mal presentimiento, sus ojos se tapaban por la sombra de su flequillo y temblaba ligeramente.

—Tu…—

—¿Hm? ¿Que?— _Mi-chan esta siendo hostil... me pregunto porque._

—¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¡Yo nunca amenazaría a la Décima!— _Pero si ayer me_ _amenazaste con bombas..._ eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rika mientras que Milly.

—¿Decima? ¿Porque la llamas así? ¿¡Acaso es tu décima amante!? Estas tan orgulloso de ser un casanova que llamas a tus pobres víctimas por números…—

—¿¡QUE!?— Gokudera estaba horrorizado de lo que salía de la boca de la otra chica, mientras que su jefa parecía que no le importaba lo que estaba pasando o que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Rika

 _...de hecho me amenazaste por el puesto de Decima Vongola..._

No, no esta poniendo atención a lo que pasa enfrente de ella.

—... pero eso no sucederá, no dejaré que te aproveches de esta inocente alma— mientras lo decía tomaba a Rika cerca de ella alejando la de un Gokudera que no sabía de donde la chica había sacado esas ideas, y en la cabeza de Rika…

 _¿Hm? ¿Porque me abraza?_

—¡Aleja te de ella!— con un ceño fruncido mira desafiante a al 'casanova', sin quedarse atrás comienza a reclamarle y así comienza una disputa sobre la pureza de Rika y falta de respeto hacia la Décima.

Regresando a la cabeza de Rika

 _¿Eh? ¿Porque discuten?_

Atrapando palabras al azar de la disputa en curso llego a una increíble descubrimiento -note se el sarcasmo-

 _¡Yo soy la causa de la pelea!_

Y con eso decidió dejar de estar en el medio, que no se había dado cuenta pero la estaban jalando de sus brazos como si fuera un juguete.

—Oigan—

...la discusión sigue...

—¡Oigan!—

...la están ignorando...

—¡OIGAN!—

Esta vez si la escucharon, voltearon a ver la.

—Eh... umm... ah... uhh…— consiguió que le hicieran caso pero no sabe que decir hasta que...

—Maa maa no se peleen— llego un chico alto y moreno de ojos cafés —los amigos no pelean— dijo con una sonrisa boba mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de Rika.

—¿Uh?— de repente sintió un brazo a su alrededor volteo para ver a uno de sus compañeros, Yamamoto Takeshi, _Es el capitán del equipo de baseball._

—¡Suelta a la Décima! ¿Quien te crees para tratarla así?—

—¿Décima? ¿Te refieres a Rika?— preguntó un tanto confundido el jugador de baseball.

—¿No crees que es desagradable? Así es como llama a sus víctimas, por número— Milly lo acusó —¿Víctima?— ahora la confundida era Rika.

—Si— afirmó Milly afirmó muy segura —¡Ya te dije que no es así mujer estúpida!— Rika frunció un poco el ceño ante esto pero no dijo nada.

—¡No soy estúpida! Sólo los estúpidos le dicen estúpidos a otras personas—

—¿¡Me estás llamando estúpido!?— y así empezaron a gruñirse como animales.

—Maa maa Ya no peleen— mientras los separaba —¡No te metas!— ambos gritaron al unísono... discutieron más.

 **RIIIING**

Afortunadamente -para Rika- el timbre sonó y entraron a sus clases aunque todo el tiempo Gokudera y Milly se lanzaban miradas de odio, Rika la mayor parte de la clase estuvo con una gota de sudor acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, y así fue el resto de su día ver a Milly y Gokudera discutir.

—Hayato esta bien, puedes esperarme abajo si tanto insistes en acompañarme al hotel— tratando de convencerlo.

—Pero Décima no puedo dejarla aquí sola— continuó insistiendo.

—No pasará nada en serio— Rika le dio una pequeña sonrisa —sólo dejaré las llaves en la oficina y regreso— le aseguró al bombardero, resignando se a que no podría a acompañar la fue a la entrada de la escuela, mientras Rika iba hacia la oficina del CD, después de haberlo hecho iba camino a la entrada cuando se topó -chocó- con cierto beisbolista.

—¡Ah! Yamamoto-san, lo siento mucho no te vi—

—No te preocupes— le dijo sonriendo aunque Rika pudo ver algo en sus ojos que no estaba bien —Umm Yamamoto-san-Takeshi—

—¿Eh?—

—Dime Takeshi no Yamamoto-san—

—Yamamoto-san—

—Takeshi—

—Yamamoto-kun—

—Takeshi—

—Takeshi-san—

—Takeshi—

—Yamamoto—

.

.

.

—Takeshi—

—Yamamoto—

¡Rika vs Yamamoto! ¡Rika es la ganadora!

Y habiendo ganado la pelea de nombres continuo con lo estaba por decir —Yamamoto ¿Estás bien?—

—Eh ajaja si, bueno, en realidad últimamente no me ha ido bien en el béisbol, no importa cuanto practique mi promedio esta decayendo y mis jugadas se están estropeando… ¿Podrías darme un consejo?—

Risa solo parpadeo y se señalo a si misma —¿¡Yo!?— recibió un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Yamamoto afirmando a su pregunta.

—Pues… supongo que debes de esforzarte en tus practicas y no darte por vencido fácilmente y- tienes razón me esforzare más— la interrumpió yéndose a practicar.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡No te olvides de descansar, no debes sobre exigirte!— lástima que el ya se había ido —¿Me habrá escuchado?— se pregunto así misma en ese pasillo sin nadie que le diera una respuesta.

 **Al día siguiente…**

—Hmm… Todavia no puedo creer que Hayato haya ido a abastecerse de mas bombas— dijo para si misma mientras una imagen de un Gokudera un tanto a penado por no poder acompañarla el día de hoy aparecía en su mente.

—Es normal que tenga que abastecerse de bombas ¿Sino como pelearía?— y ese fue Reborn que iba caminando por una barda de las casa camino a Nanimori-chuu.

—Yo no quiero que pelee, ni siquiera quiero estar involucrada en la mafia— dijo refunfuñando un poco lo ultimo.

—Dame-Rika ya hemos tenido esta conversión antes— paro en seco y la volteo a ver, ella se detuvo y coloco su mirada hacia al piso —Pero aun así… déjame pensarlo mas…— y con eso continuaron camino a la escuela, después de un momento por fin llego y se fue a su salón de clases, _Parece que Milly no vino hoy…_

De repente un chico entro agitado al salon gritando algo que en definitva Rika no esperaba oir.

—¡YAMAMOTO ESTA APUNTO DE SALTAR DEL TECHO!—

Los ojos de Rika se abrieron _¿Que?_ y dejo caer sus cosas mientras todos los demás salieron corriendo del salón, se quedo ahí sola y aturdida, no se dio cuenta de en que momento salió corriendo con dirección al techo de la escuela, sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora y parecía que no pararían…

 _¿Esto es por mi culpa? ¿Es por que le dije que se esforzara?_

…no se dio cuenta del momento en que abrió la puerta del techo…

 _¿Porque?_

…no se dio cuenta que empujo a los demás para abrirse paso en la multitud…

 _¡No! Yamamoto por favor no…_

…y tampoco de que ya se encontraba en frente de la multitud…

 _¡No lo hagas! Por favor no…_

…para ver a Yamamoto del otro lado de la cerca apunto de saltar.

 _No —_ ¡NO SALTES!—

Con ese grito fue suficiente para que Yamamoto la volteara a ver —Rika…— la miro unos momentos y después una sonrisa pequeña y amarga se formo en su rostro —¿Que? ¿Vienes a observar como los demás?—

—¡No!— sacudio rapidamente su cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho —Por favor no saltes Yama- ¡Cállate!—

La pobre se espanto al oír al chico siempre alegre gritarle eso y fue cuando vio que tenia un brazo lastimado —Tu brazo…— esa simples palabras escaparon de ella como un murmullo, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el beisbolista dirigiera su mirada hacia el mismo formando se de nueva esa sonrisa tan amarga en el.

—Me rompí el brazo ayer practicando… parece ser que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso… es todo… el Dios del beisbol me ha abandonado,es por eso que ya no tengo nada por que vivir-¡No!— Risa le interrumpió antes —No tienes por que hacerlo, no es la solución—

—¿¡Y tu que puedes saber de mi!?—

—¡Nada! Por eso-¿¡Lo ves!? No hay ninguna motivo para que me detengas— La volvió a interrumpir.

—¡Si la hay! No debí de decirte eso ayer, así que ¡Lo siento!—

—¿Y crees que con una disculpas lo arreglas?—

—No, pero… es solo que…—

—¿¡QUE!?—

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA AFORTUNADO!— gritó.

—Yo... yo... yo daría... lo que fuera... por estar en tu lugar, por tener tu vida…— Yamamoto la vio con los ojos abiertos ante lo que decía —…dices que no tienes nada por que vivir solo porque te rompiste un brazo y no jugaras por cuanto ¿una semana? Y te vas rendir solo por eso... entonces creo que eres un idiota— todos estaban escuchando lo que decía y se quedaron estáticos.

—Debería de ser al revés— dijo en murmullo que solo escuchó Yamamoto —yo debería de estar apunto de saltar no tu— no pudo más que abrir los ojos ante la declaración —yo... yo no…— no se movió solo escuchó, Rika parece que se quedo pensando en algo, como olvidando lo que acababa de decir continuo.

—¿Como se sentiría tu padre si supiera que te suicidaste?— el chico abrió los ojos ante esto —Dices que no tienes ya nada porque vivir pero esta él, no sabes lo que dices…— entonces se levantó y se limpio las lágrimas —eres egoísta por pensar de esa forma— levanto la mirada —si no quieres vivir por ti... ¡VIVE POR ALGUIEN MÁS!—su grito fue lo único que se escuchó y después silencio.

—De acuerdo— Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa, una verdadera —no saltare— la chica se sorprendió por lo que salió del ex-suicida.

Justo cuando Yamamoto iba a regresar al lado seguro la malla se rompió haciéndole caer, Rika viendo esto corrió y sujeto la mano de Yamamoto, todos se alteraron y gritaron —Rika suéltame o también cae-NO— Rika estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en sostenerlo, cuando de repente ambos cayeron, por supuesto los gritos de panico no se hicieron esperar.

En otro lugar Reborn observaba todo con unos binoculares —Bien hecho Dame-Rika— una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entonces se preparó para apuntar.

—¡REBORN! ¡NOS SALVARE CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!—

Y de nuevo su ropa se fue, de un movimiento rápido cargo al beisbolista al estilo princesa -para gran vergüenza de el- para aterrizar en cuclillas en el suelo a salvo y sin un rasguño, lo dejo en el piso y después la flama en su cabeza desapareció volviendo a la normalidad, se levanto de su posición para dar un pequeño grito de —¡Estamos vivos! ¡Yeii~!— junto unas pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad.

—Yamamoto ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?—

—Vaya ¡Eres increíble! No solo eso ¡Nos salvaste!… Gracias— Rika tardo un poco en comprender que le estaba agradeciendo.

—No, no tienes porque agradecerme—

—Por supuesto que si, me salvaste de cometer el mayor error de mi vida, no solo eso sino también de acabar con ella, por eso ¡Gracias!— Hizo una reverencia después de eso

—¡No te inclines por favor! No es necesario— le dijo alterada y sacudiendo sus manos en frenesí

—Jaja… umm— Yamamoto se volteo y se quito su camisa de la escuela -como pudo recuerden brazo lastimado- quedando solo con la interior —Quizás quieras ponerte esto— dijo mientras le tendía la camisa.

—¿Eh?— Al parecer no se dio cuenta de su situación -de nuevo- hasta que sitio un poco de frío, fue cuando se le empezó a subir los colores a su cara y tomo rápidamente la camisa, suerte que el es mas alta que ella y la cubrir lo suficiente como para que no se viera su ropa interior, una vez que Rika se aseguro que estaba bien cubierta le dijo que volteara quedando ambos de frente.

 **SILENCIO**

Hubo un silencio incomodo que el decidio romper —No vi nada— con una mentira.

—¡No mientas!— Le dijo entre lagrimas, lo vio a los ojos y se quedo gimoteando un rato para después llevarse las manos a la cara y —Waaaaaa— llorar.

—Dame-Rika deja de lloriquear como un bebé, no es digno de un jefe de la mafia— Reborn salió -de sabrá quien donde- con una sonrisa burlona, pero parece que eso la hizo llorar mas fuerte.

Mientras ella lloraba Yamamoto trataba de consolarla asegurando que no vio nada, cosa que Rika no le creía y se lo decía en tres lagrimas, o al menos eso pudo deducir el moreno es difícil entender lo que dice entre sus gimoteos.

—¡De verdad no vi nada!—

—Wentiotso— Y ese es el idioma incomprensible de la Decima Vongola cuando llora.

—Dame-Rika ya deja de llorar, ya te dijo que no vio tu ropa interior con estampado de fresas—

—Exacto no vi tu ropa interior con estampo de fre- agh quiero decir, no, no es eso, no vi nada— La sonrisa de Reborn solo se hizo mas grande al ver como ahora los dos estaban alterados, pero…

—¡WAAAAAAA!— Ella solo lloró mas fuerte.

 **Lluvia adquirida**

* * *

¡Hola! :) Perdón por el retraso la universidad es un maldito parasito chupa sangre, tiempo y vida social :) y también fue el mes mas random que pude tener entre tareas, enfermar me 2 veces en menos de una semana, proyectos, exámenes, un conejo y granizo(en mi ciudad no debería de pasar) pero lo bueno es que ya actualice :D

 **Zona de respuestas**

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Tu lo haz dicho si no hay tortura no es Reborn Gracias por tu review n.n

 **Amakii:** Hmm pues la verdad no sabría responderte si llevará la secuencia como en el manga, anteriormente dije que era probable que no la siguiera pero creo que lo mas certero sería que habrá modificaciones y otras puede que sean tal cual. Espero haberte respondido tu pregunta n.n

 **LuvyDragon:** Si en algún momento la ciudad la verá desnuda... pobre, ella no cacheteara a nadie... eso creo, con respecto de con quien vive mmm... espera los siguientes capítulos :D

 **Myruru Nayuri:** Jaja no te preocupes :) ¿Paranoica? vaya jaja para mi era como mas exagerada XD y los hechos de Manga/Anime los iré adaptando hay una saga que estoy considerando eliminarla y cambiarla por otra porque es MUY larga a mi parecer y por que de verdad quiero escribir lo que se me ocurrió para reemplazarla X3 Trate de corregir eso de los tiempos en este capitulo espero haya salido mejor, respondiendo a tus mini preguntas en orden  
 **1.** Espera los siguientes capítulos.  
 **2.** No los ha visto.  
 **3.** Ya mero aparece, pero su paradero seguir siendo desconocido hasta unos capítulos mas adelante ;)  
 **4.** Solo ella ._. no creo necesario cambiar a más... pero unos murieron XD

* * *

Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Bye-bi~


End file.
